GUIDE to MAKE and ADD IMAGES for Horse Reality
The basics To SEE your profile page in HR, click on your Login Name in the top left of the game window, next to the Horse Reality ''logo. * If you are a new player or have never entered any information here, the right side of the page will be blank. * The left side has 2 ''light blue boxes. They are the Player and Estate Information boxes which are automatically filled by the game. You cannot edit information in either of these boxes as they are filled by game statistics which are created as you play Horse Reality. Add or edit TEXT to your profile First - hover your mouse over your Login Name and a drop down box will appear. Click on the "Edit Profile" link and you will be redirected to the "edit Profile page. * Add and edit text greetings, information about yourself, horses, and much more. Several options to adjust font size, color and other attributes are available. Adjust them as much as you desire until you find your favorite. Adding IMAGES to your profile First - hover your mouse over your Login Name and a drop down box will appear. Click on the "Edit Profile" link and you will be redirected to the "edit Profile page. * Add an avatar image (150x150px) px= pixels, which control the size of the image. Click on the Choose File button to add your previously saved image. (drag and drop from imgur) * Add a banner image (960x300px) Click on the Choose File button to add your previously saved image. (drag and drop from imgur) Learn how to get and make the image you want using GIMP :Learn how to do this by watching this great tutorial videos (Credit to AlmostSane & DragonRider and other Youtube contributors) :* Links for GIMP (a free alternative to Photoshop) and more tutorials are below; :: Copy horse art from HR without a background: (very detailed tutorial) : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jFTFFvW06fM :: Learning about layers in GIMP/Photoshop: (very BASIC video teaching about layers): :: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SSJEojImzSc :: Remove the background from hair and other tips and tricks with GIMP: (basic and easy) : [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AnbxtMCHKV0 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AnbxtMCHKV0] :: :: :: Cut' images out from background: (quick and easy) : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FjxELpQ3Cx :: :: :: :: Adding text to an image using GIMP: (very easy and quick) :: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JQBQJQ643ow To use your image in HR and Discord. Add images within the profile area * Use an image file that you create on your device * Once you have a complete image saved on your device, it needs a "place holder or host" before it can be uploaded to HR * I use an app called imgur to "host" the image (imgur.com - imgur4Win) For PC Upload your image by drag & dropping it to imgur. * Open the image (click on it) * Right click the image and scroll down to choose "copy picture link." (it is saved to your clipboard) * Right click the space on imgur and click past. It will automatically refresh with the visible image * NOW you can put the image into HR... * I'n the "Edit Profile" page', click on the "Insert/edit image" icon in the tool bar. Right click IN the "Source box" and Paste that link. (right click) Click on the SAVE button For Mac You must have the "Develop" in the Safari menu bar. * To enable it, go to Safari Preferences * Go to the Advance tab and click on "Show Develop menu in menu bar" * You will see "Develop" menu in menu bar * Click on it and go to "Show Web Inspector" * From there click on "images" and all the pics on that page will pop up To save your changes * click on the YELLOW "Edit Profile" button at the very BOTTOM of the page * Your page will reload and you'll see a green bar at the top with a "Profile Changed" check mark * Category:Profile